PTB SUniversity 2012
by deslyncullen
Summary: I enrolled in PTB S-University 2012 for the summer. I'm trying to improve my love scenes and this was the perfect way to do it. Each chapter will be a new assignment. Adult content.
1. Pre Assignment

**Smut University 2012 - assignments**

**Assignment Part 1 - write a smut story**

**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Twilight. All characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Title: Another night of torture**

EPOV

* * *

I came back from hunting and ran upstairs, eager to spend the night holding Bella in my arms. I opened my bedroom door, and the sight of Bella laying in one of her skimpy baby doll outfits made me stop in my tracks. I can't imagine why that outfit was called a baby doll because there was nothing innocent about it. It was pure decadence. I was doomed.

She was curled around a pillow, her dark brown, wavy hair spread around her in wild abandon, her ass jutting out, the tiny see-through panties barely covering her cheeks. My cock became hard in an instant. I wanted to rip my clothes off and bury myself deep inside her.

By the accelerated beating of her heart, and the smell of her arousal, I knew she was dreaming about sex again. I inhaled deeply, taking in her smell, the scent permeated every cell in my body, and I desperately wanted to wake her up to make her dream a reality. It was totally my fault that she could only get pleasure from her dreams.

I proposed to Bella on Prom night, and she accepted. Our wedding will be in a few weeks, and in a moment of insanity, I decided we should stop making love until then. I'm hoping this self denial, would make our wedding night more enjoyable for her, but after a few days of abstinence, only years of self-control kept me from pushing her against the nearest wall, or throwing her on the ground to satisfy both our needs. My deep love for her, was the only thing keeping me from attacking her before our wedding night.

Watching her, I flashed back to the last time I saw her in that outfit.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was on our ski trip. Our first Christmas together, Bella had bought ski vouchers for my siblings and me for Christmas. We used them over Martin Luther King weekend, so we could take advantage of the extra day off from school. One night, they had a pajama party in the main hall, and Alice decided it was a terrific idea for us to attend. It was torture watching Bella walking around half naked knowing I had to wait until we got back to our cabin to have my way with her. Whenever our eyes met, the hunger I saw mirrored mine. No matter how many times we made love, I could never get enough of her.

We stayed a few hours, then we left my siblings to enjoy the rest of the party. I turned the heater in the car to the max so she could take off her coat. She sat as close to me as the seats allowed, and all the way back to the cabin, I caressed her cheeks, ran my fingers down her arms, and along her exposed thighs. At each stop light, I turned to kiss her, grazing her breasts with of my hands.

By the time we pulled into the driveway, I wanted her desperately, and I knew she was just as turned on as me. The car wasn't comfortable enough for what I had in mind, and taking her on the hood of the car was not an option, so I picked her up and flew inside, going straight to the living room. The way we were both wound up, there was no way I could make it to our room. I gave her another heated kiss then turned her around, so she was leaning over the couch. I ripped off her panties and positioning myself behind her, but realized that I was on the brink of losing control.

She gasped when my cold tongue touched her. I knew she was surprised to feel my tongue instead of my cock, but I needed a few minutes to calm down. I licked and sucked her lips. Sticking my tongue inside her. Fucking her with my tongue before replacing it with a few fingers, curling them to rub her g-spot. I listened to the sound of her accelerated heartbeat, and used that to ground myself. Hearing her moans and knowing I could still give her pleasure while reining myself in, was also a big help. I felt her body shaking and her muscles clamped down on my fingers, washing them with her juices. I pulled my fingers out, and sucked her juices off.

I had no fear of hurting her now. My fingers had stretched her open enough and she was well lubricated from her orgasm. In the blink of an eye, I had my cock at her entrance and entered her with one thrust. I could feel the contractions from her orgasm, I held her hips and pumped, enjoying the feeling of her muscles clenching around me. She pushed back to meet each of my strokes. It was quick and hard, before the contractions from her first orgasm stopped, I had her riding another. I held her up for a moment before lifting her and dashing up to our room. Now that I'd slaked our lust, I could make love to her slowly.

I positioned her in the middle of the bed, pulling the scrap of material over her head - exposing her breasts to my hungry eyes and mouth. My thumb brushed over one nipple as my mouth hungrily sucked on the other, doubling my pleasure by switching from one to the other - massaging, sucking, twisting, licking and nibbling.

She was writhing and moaning and begging, but I was relentless. I knew, the longer I prolonged our lovemaking, the greater the intensity of her orgasm would be, so I didn't give in to her pleas.

My fingers trailed down her body, followed by my lips and tongue. Over her stomach – stopping to make circles around her navel with my tongue, pushing the tip inside and watching her squirm. Along her thighs, passing close to her pussy but not touching it. Nibbling on her inner thighs, making her moan and beg even more. Then all the way down to her toes and back to her luscious lips.

I leaned over, kissing her while entering her tight, hot body. This time, I was in no rush. I set a slow and steady pace. My hips rubbing her clit on each pass. She was matching my rhythm, keeping perfect pace with me. We kissed and touched and whispered words of love to each other, giving more pleasure with each caress, each kiss.

Her heart was beating erratically. I could feel her heat seeping into me, making us the same temperature. Even my venom felt warm as it raced like a river, delivering pleasure to every nerve ending. Her scent was almost overpowering. The sounds she was making were awakening the animal in me. All my senses were heightened, but through it all, was my need to keep her safe, so I gave her just as much as she needed to reach her peak. I took my signals from her body and the looks of pleasure flashing across her face. It was an exotic dance filled with extreme sensations. It was just us, adrift in a sea of emotions.

We went on like this for a long time, until I felt the tension building in her body again. When she increased her pace, I did the same, knowing she was getting closer to her climax. I pushed her legs up further, so I could go deeper with each thrust. Hitting her g-spot, and taking her to the point of no return with each thrust. My muscles were as taut as the string in a bow, as I reigned myself in.

When her orgasm hit, she threw her head back. Her body was squeezing me tighter, and this time, I let it pull me over the edge. I felt my seed shooting deep inside her in an unrelenting flow. I continued to move slowly, riding out both our orgasms, before blanketing her with my body, kissing her all over her face and neck. I was euphoric.

"I love you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love you more."

I rolled us over to our sides because I wasn't ready to leave her warm body. We wrapped our arms and legs around each other, cuddling tightly until she fell asleep.

Hours later, I got up to wrap her in a blanket.

That woke her up.

"I thought I was dreaming," she mumbled.

"Yes, you were, but since I promised to fulfill all your dreams, I could make that dream a reality."

"You're insatiable." She said smiling.

"Only for you sweetheart."

Our lips and tongues played an erotic game of tasting and teasing each other. Her chest was pressed against mine, and her hardened nipples rubbed against my naked chest, but I still wanted to get closer. With one hand, I held the back of her head, holding her in the perfect position for me to devour her lips, while the other fitted itself to her ass, pulling her closer, so she could feel what she does to me. The kiss continued until she pulled away to breathe. I wanted more. I rolled us over so I could be on top of her. That kiss led to another and another, then we were touching, teasing and tasting other body parts.

XXXXXXXXX

All this flashed through my mind in a few seconds while I stood next to the bed gazing at her. Even in her sleep, I felt that pull to become one with her, but I forced myself to look at her, not touch. Her dark lashes fanned out over pale skin, her pert little nose, and her sensuous lips, every part of her body was calling to mine, but I couldn't slake my hunger tonight.

Thankfully, our wedding night will be spent here in Forks. For our wedding present, my family was repairing a dilapidated cottage in the woods for us to use before traveling to the island. The cottage would offer more privacy than my room in the house, and for what I had planned, we would need it.

After feasting my eyes on her for a few minutes longer, I slowly replaced the pillow with my body, pushing her hair off her forehead and kissing her brow, then her lips, and settled in for another night of torture as she continued with her erotic dream, and I tried to ignore the huge bulge in my shorts, but I was content to hold her all night. This is where I belonged, right by her side.


	2. Teasing Edward

PTB – Homework assignment June 23, 2012

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Twilight. All characters, belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Title: Teasing Edward**

**Summary: Edward came home from hunting to see Bella in a very provocative yoga position. Will he be able to resist her?**

**BPOV**

I heard Edward running up the stairs, so I got on the bed and positioned myself so he had a great view when he walked in the room. I knew this would drive him crazy. Just seeing me in sexy lingerie sets his off. Seeing me in sexy lingerie and in this position should push him to his limits.

Edward and I met my junior year in high school when I moved to Forks. From the time we met, we were inexplicably drawn to each other. In his effort to learn every little detail of my life before I met him, I had to submit to his incessant questioning, as a result, we became extremely close in a short time. Soon he knew more about me than my mother, but our talks were not one sided. I learned lots of personal things about him until the bog reveal, when I learned he and his family were vampires.

A few months later, we had become intimate. The lovemaking was better that my wildest imaginings, but I realized I needed to increase my stamina to keep up with him, so I've been doing lots of stretching with Alice and Rosalie, and I played tennis with Emmett on his Xbox - it's safer that jogging and I build up a sweat trying to keep up with Emmett's frenetic pace. When the guys go hunting, Alice, Rosalie and I did Zumba. At first I couldn't keep up, but as the weeks went by, it's become easier. Between the stretching, the Xbox sports and dancing, I've been able to hold my own.

But it was not just our physical attraction that kept us close. We spent hours talking, listening to music and reading together. We were inseparable, and our bond grew daily. By the next year, we were married. It just seemed like a natural progression of our relationship. Now the thought of not having him in my life, was enough to stop my heart, and I knew he would do something totally ridiculous if anything happened to me. Edward was the most incredible husband and my best friend. He would do anything to make me happy, so I tried to emulate him by doing special things for him too – sexual and otherwise. I didn't want him to be the one who always initiate our lovemaking, so this is why I was laying in the middle of the bed, on my back, holding a foot on either side of my head with my scantily clad ass up in the air as an open invitation to him.

He walked into the room and stopped with his mouth hanging open. I tried to keep the smug smile off my face as I watched his reaction.

"Where did you learn that position?" He asked as he walked slowly toward me. I underestimated him. I expected him to cross the room in a flash, rip both our clothes off and have his wicked way with me, but he was walking toward me, with slow even strides. I sat up, so I could take in his reaction better. His face was calm, but as my eyes ran over his body, I smiled.

He may pretend that he was under control, but his body was betraying him. I could tell he was aroused by the bulge in his pants. My eyes travelled back to his. His beautiful well fed topaz eyes were now as black as if he hadn't hunted in weeks, but I knew he just went hunting, so I was the cause of his hunger. I became mesmerized by the look of unadulterated lust I saw there. I had to clear my throat to answer his question.

"I saw Alice doing it, so I've been practicing. Do you like it?"

"It reminds me of a sexual position. Something I never thought of trying while you were human, but after seeing you like that, I think the time is ripe to experiment." As he spoke, he started to undress.

The mention of a new sexual position had me thinking of our honeymoon and all the wicked positions he introduced me to. My heart rate speeded up. My breaths became quick and ragged. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

I watched as he pulled his shirt out of his jeans, unbuttoning it as he came closer. Soon it was hanging open. I looked at his toned chest, and his six-pack abs, remembering the last time I ran my fingers all over his naked body, tasting him, nibbling on his sensitive parts, the mutual pleasure making both of us moan, until he couldn't take the teasing anymore and it was my turn to submit to his caresses.

I desperately wanted to go to him, to help him undress, but I couldn't move. Like a snake with a snake charmer, I was transfixed by his every move. My heart started beating faster the closer he got.

He pulled the tip of his belt out of the loop and unbuckled it, pulling it out of the remaining loops and tossed it aside. My eyes went to the bulge in his pants again. I swear it got bigger since he came into the room. I watched as he unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his jeans.

The anticipation was killing me. The electricity in the air was pulsing. I yearned to touch him and be touched by him. This was so erotic – watching my mouth watering, sexy husband do a sensual strip tease as he came to claim. This was better than if he had rushed in and do as I expected – one quick hard fuck.

Pictures of what he could do with those fingers that were now poised to pull down his jeans flashed through my head, mixed equally with pictures of how agile and skilled he was in and out of bed. I was salivating; I swallowed to keep from dribbling. I was on the verge of a climax, and he hadn't touched me yet. I was jolted out of my reverie by his voice. Reluctantly, I looked away from that bulge and those skilled fingers to gaze into his eyes.

"Do you what to try it?" The husky sound combined with the images in my head made me cream my almost nonexistent panties.

His nostrils flared as he picked up the scent and I heard a low rumble in his chest. His reaction was so animalistic it turned me on even more. Goosebumps covered my skin and a shiver ran up my spine. I felt a quiver deep inside me. I'm going to die if he didn't touch me soon.

I didn't trust my voice so I nodded. I licked my dry lips once more and swallowed again. Is this how he felt when the scent of my blood makes venom pool in his mouth? The chemical reaction we have toward each other was mind boggling, until Carlisle explained about pheromones. He told us humans give off pheromones when they are excited, afraid or aroused, and some people believed pheromones can be reproduced to exact a response from others. He was amazed that Edward, being a vampire, could still produce those hormones when he was around me or respond to what my body produced. Between that, and the fact that we were mated made it difficult to keep our hands off each other. All this time, I still hadn't moved.

He stopped a few feet away from the bed to tug his jeans off, kicking them to the side. He stood before me, in his boxer brief, with his shirt hanging off his shoulders. He started to shrug his shirt off, but I found the willpower to finally come out of my stupor. I shook my head.

"Let me do that." I said as I got off the bed and walked to him on wobbly knees.

I stood on my tippy toes to kiss his lips. I've been dying to run my tongue over those lips since he walked into the room. I controlled of the kiss before I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Our heads angled to deepen the kiss, while our lower bodies pushed closer together, rubbing against each other, trying to get release. We couldn't get enough of each other.

I pressed my chest against his, my nipples hardened on contact, pushing into him, and the ache between my legs became a steady throb. His hands slipped between us, rubbing my nipples and caressing my breasts. My fingers tangled in his hair and ran up and down his back as we continued to ravish each other.

"Bella, you're going to be the death of me." He muttered when we finally broke apart.

I felt faint, so I turned in the direction of the opened window and put my head between my legs. I took a few deep breaths, trying to breathe in as much oxygen as I could, while the blood rushed to my head. I heard his growl. I peeked through my legs at him to see what was wrong. The look on his face made me gasp. The longing I saw therereflected how I felt. To add gasoline to the fire burning behind those black eyes, I wiggled my ass. Before I could blink, he was behind me, grabbing my hips, pushing his erection against my ass and grinding into me - only a piece of lace seperated his cock from entering me.

"This is what you do to me. Every time we're alone, it's the same. No matter how many times we make love, I always want you."

I slowly rose up, one vertebra at a time - relishing the contact of his cold skin against my feverishly hot flesh. Turning in his arms, I reached up, gently trailing my fingers over the line of his jaw.

"I feel the same way about you." I whispered, close to his lips, before I kissed him again. This time, our kisses were nice and slow, our tongues danced against each other's. I reveled in his delicious taste. When I stopped to breathe, I remembered why I left the bed.

I ran my hands from his face to his neck, moving under his shirt to his shoulders and pushed his shirt off. I kissed and caressed my way across his chest, passing my tongue over his nipples, eliciting more growls from him. I followed his happy trail to the treasure in his underwear and palmed his erection. I felt it twitch, and I laughed. It makes me feel powerful to have this effect on him.

I looked up at him. He wasn't even breathing. He was as still as a statue. The only movement was the slight pulsing of his cock in my hand. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see the wicked grin that spread across my face or the gleam in my eyes as I thought of giving him a blow job. I lowered my body to the ground as I lowered his briefs. His cock bounced out. It jutted out in all its glory. It was a sight to behold; a testament to the magnificence of the human body. I couldn't resist the urge to taste it, so I leaned in and took the tip in my mouth, sucking the precum. He picked me up almost immediately, swirling my tongue around the head.

"Sweetheart, I want to try that new position with you before our siblings get back. I'm going to have you screaming so loud, we'll need privacy. Plus with this position, you have to be well lubricated or it would be painful so I'll be making you come over and over before I finally enter that hot pussy."

My knees wobbled a little. I closed my eyes as I fought off the shivers of anticipation from his words. Just the thought of learning a new position was tantalizing, but thinking about Edward making love to me for hours opened the floodgates inside me.

When we got to the bed, he took off the pieces of lace that made up my bra and panties. He hovered over me, kissing me again, only stopping for me to catch my breath before starting again. Besides my lips, my forehead, the tip of my nose, along my cheeks, my ears. Every inch of my face was kissed tenderly, lovingly. All the while he kept whispering how much he loved me, needed me, wanted me. I felt cherished. Loved. Special.

Slowly he moved lower, not missing an inch of flesh in his pursuit to give me pleasure. Instead of making me cold, his touch blazed a trail of fire along my skin all the way down to my breast. I moaned as he captured a nipple between his lips. He massaged and sucked and tweaked both breasts. Each one getting equal amounts of attention from his lips, tongue and hands. That aching feeling inside me increased with each touch. He went down my stomach until he got to my soaking, swollen lips. He blew on them, and just the feel of his cold breath made me shudder as I fell over the edge.

He wasted no time. He started licking and sucking, bringing me close to the brink again. He had me writhing and groaning from the skills of his incredible tongue and magical fingers. The sensations were almost unbearable. Soon another toe curling orgasm ripped through me. I dug my nails into the sheet and screamed out his name. Between the noises I was making, and my pounding heart, I should be embarrassed, but this is what he does to me. I had no restraints. No control over my body when it comes to his lovemaking. This went on for a while. I lost track of how many orgasms I had. When he finally settled between my legs with my feet in the air and entered me, I was more than ready for him, but this wasn't new to us.

"I want to make sure you're ready, so we'll start like this then I'll put you into position." I was not surprised by his explanation because even in the heat of passion, he would always put my needs and safety first.

He set a slow pace. I loved this position because we could whisper to each other, caress and kiss, which heightened the sensuous feelings of our lovemaking. When he thought I was ready, he stopped and pushed my legs all the way back, similar to my yoga position.

"Can you cross your ankles behind your head?"

I gave him a smug smile as I did it. I marveled at how I was opened me up for him – even more that the yoga position. I watched in fascination as he entered me again. There was nothing better than becoming one with Edward and nothing more erotic than watching our body joined together. I felt my juices flowing even more.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

His arms were supporting his body, but he looked at me adoringly and leaned down to place little pecks on my lips. I reached out to caress his arms and his chest. Using my touch and my eyes to let him know I was more than okay. I couldn't thrust my hips to meet his, or match his movements. All I had were my hands so I put them to use, exploring his upper body.

He started off slow and gradually increased his pace. I knew he was scrutinizing my face and body language for any sign of discomfort or pain. With each thrust, he went a little further in me. I felt full. I was amazed that I could feel his so deep inside me, but even in this position, I couldn't take all of him.

When he was satisfied, that I was telling the truth, he set a new rhythm. Long deep strokes, still I couldn't take all of him, but by the sounds he was making, I knew he was getting as much pleasure as I was. I couldn't help watching his cock as it went in and out of me. I wanted to touch it as it exited my body, but I was afraid the added stimulation would be too much for him.

He varied his angles on penetration, hitting different spots inside me. It didn't take long for me to feel another orgasm building. It spread through every cell in my body. Part of me wanted to give in to the intense pleasure I knew was waiting just over the edge, but another part wanted this feeling to go on forever.

My head was thrashing from side to side. I tried to hold it back as long as I could, but eventually, my eyes rolled back in my head, the muscles deep inside my belly tightened. For a moment, I was teetering on a precipice before I was free falling into a sea of pleasure. I grabbed his arms, needing something solid to hold unto. Something to ground me as wave after wave of delicious sensations washed over me. I felt him thrust a few more time before surrendering to his own release. Ever attentive, he lowered my legs and massaged my muscles. I felt relaxed, satisfied, sated.

"That was amazing," I said after I caught my breath.

"Yeah, and it will be much better when I don't have to worry about hurting you." The thought of taking him deeper made me groan.

"Let's have a hot bath. The water and bath salts will soothe you. Then I'll give you a full body massage. I don't want you to be sore tomorrow or to get a leg cramp during the night."

I smiled. I knew what would happen in the tub and during the massage. At least I could use the soothing bath to get my second wind. Maybe I could continue what I started earlier with his blow job. Why should I get all the attention?

"I hope our siblings spend the whole night hunting," I said as he picked me up. I wrapped my arms and legs around him as he carried me in a reverse piggy back.

"I almost forgot, what was that position called?"

"The Viennese Oyster."

"I'll have to look it up on the internet and file it under my list of favorites."

We both laughed. My list got longer each week. I haven't tried sexual act, I didn't like yet. From my "spanking" to our bondage play, it has all been extremely stimulating.

"It will be even better after your change - when I don't have to worry about thrusting too deeply or hurting you." He said with a smile. I groaned. This was another reason to became like him so we could have uninhibited sex.

We continue kissing as he made his way to the bathroom. Once again I thought of how perfect my life was. In Edward, I found the love of my life. Who knew he would turn out to be a sexual deviant, but he knew my body better than I and was always ready to introduce me to varied erotic experiences. Our lives would never be mundane, and we had forever to experiment and discover new things. What more could any girl ask for?

A/N:

Sorry, I can't get my links to work so just google the following and you'll be directed to the webpages.

What-is-Human-Pheromones-All-You-Need-to-Know&id=2020339

Sex position – w. w. w. sexinfo101 . vienneseoyster


	3. Chapter 3

**PTB – Homework assignment June 30, 2012 - The Non (Entirely) Gratuitous Lemon**

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The songs and lyrics used in this story are the property of the artists, the writers and their labels. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title: Tomorrow**

A/N:

Inspiration for this assignment was taken from the song _"Tomorrow by Chris Young."_

Thanks to EveryDayBella89 for her comment about getting inspiration on iTunes. That really helped me come up with an angle for this assignment.

* * *

EPOV

I fed her a chocolate covered strawberry and I felt a twinge in my jeans as I watched her luscious lips surround the plump juice fruit. I wanted to be that fruit. I envisioned her lips around me and I became as hard as a rock. A bit of juice escaped her lips and ran down the side of her mouth. In a flash, my tongue was out, licking the juice, then her lips, which led to kissing.

I fed her all six strawberries, tasting the fruit and chocolate off her lips and tongue after each bite. As I've told her before, human food was only tolerable when it was combined with her delicious taste. Before the last strawberry was gone, I wanted to throw her on her back and bury myself in her, and I knew she wanted that too, but I planned to take this slow. I was determined to make this the most incredible night of her life. No matter what happened tomorrow, when we looked back on tonight, it should be perfect. I am dying inside, but she will not know that.

I picked up the flute with the sparkling apple juice and held it to her lips.

She licked her lips, "Mmm, that was delicious." The sight of her pink tongue peeking out, for that instant, was added temptation. Thank God for my years of self-restraint, I would need to harness every bit to make it through the night.

"Do you want a taste?" She purred seductively.

That was a loaded question. Yes I wanted a taste. I was dying to taste every part of her, not just the fruity taste of her tongue, but every nook and cranny of her body.

I decided to play along, "what are you offering?" I asked, as my eyes ran over her body suggestively. Now it was her turn to squirm.

I watched her, and I was almost overcome by a sense of utter lost. I banished that feeling. Tonight, was about pleasure. I shook my head to get back to the present.

I leaned over to kiss her again; a slow sensual kiss. While we kissed, my hands were all over her. I wanted to brand her. Leave my mark on her. Every time she looked at a part of her body, I wanted her to remember my hands, or my mouth there. As unfair as it may be, I wanted her to remember how good we were together, because, no matter what, physically we were made for each other. Our bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. If fate wasn't messing with our lives, I would spend the rest of my existence making love to her, but that's not to be.

"Is this what you were offering?" I asked playfully, as I placed tender kisses on either side of her lips.

Before she could answer, I licked her neck, ending with a little nibble on her chin. I pulled off her t-shirt and kissed my way to her waist to remove her skirt. Then, I leaned back to admire her curves. Her body was already engraved on my mind, but I couldn't help but take in every inch of her again. As my eyes perused her body, she became more aroused. I saw goose bumps on her skin, her heart was pounding faster, and she was breathing in ragged gasps.

"You are so beautiful. I'm glad I would have this picture in my head for the rest of my existence." I whispered reverently.

She frowned, but I didn't give her time to analyze that statement. I positioned myself over her, kissing her breathless again, before taking off her bra and panties.

I kissed every freckle and every scar from her many accidents, paying special attention to the new ones she has because of me. Her body was a musical instrument, and I was a maestro. I played the most complicated symphony on her body. The sounds she was making were music to my ears. Every time my fingers brushed along her inner tights, she squirmed more. I knew where she was itching to be touched, but I was in no hurry. We had until tomorrow.

I spent hours, worshiping her body – not an inch of flesh escaped the attentions of my mouth and fingers, before I finally settled between her legs. Like a flower waiting for a bee, she was exposed and ready for me. I was almost overcome by the sight - this is the last time I would see her like this.

First I took a deep breath, inhaling her delicate tangy scent. My mouth watered, anticipating the taste. I wanted to make this last, so I started by using the tip of my tongue. I lapped at her, eagerly taking in her essence.

"Please Edward, please, please." She begged between moans.

There was nothing more important than pleasing her, so I buried my face in her folds and devoured her. I had to hold her down because she was raising her hips to meet the thrusts of my tongue, and if I needed to breathe, I would have suffocated when she clamped her legs tighter against my face, but what a way to die. A part of me wished I could die.

I brought her to orgasm with my tongue, then I replaced it with a couple of fingers using both my fingers and my mouth to drive her over the edge again. Her second orgasm was stronger than the first. Her muscles clamped down on my fingers squeezing hard with each spasm. I worked them, prolonging her pleasure before licking her clean again. I made quick work of removing my clothes, and before she came down from her pleasure induced high, I was on my knees between legs.

I kissed her gently.

"I love you. I will always love you." I said, loosing myself in those bottomless brown eyes.

"I love you too." She looked at me with such adoration. All the love she felt for me was pouring out of her. I didn't give myself time to think, with that, I thrust my hips, and I was home. I felt complete. I forgot about everything, but that moment. Tonight was ours. I'll make it perfect for her.

I lifter her, so she was on my lap, her chest pressed into mine. She loved this position because of the level of intimacy it offers, but tonight I'm using it so I could hide my face from her. I don't know how long I could keep up this pretense. I held he flush against me, her head on my shoulder, my hands running over her back, whispering words of love in her ear, because after I'm gone, I don't want her to ever doubt my love.

Her orgasms had burned out the urgency from our lovemaking, so we rocked gently together. Time had no meaning for us. Her scent enveloped me, and I welcomed the burn. We continued like until, her legs started to shake. I knew she was on the verge of another orgasm, so I increased my pace. Her body stifened, her muscles grabbed me tighter, and her nails ran down my back as she screamed. I wished I was human so I could carry the marks from her nails for a few days.

This should be another phenomenal night for me; the heat of her body, her erotic signs and moans. All of this should have me on cloud nine, following with my own release soon after hers. This was my mate. The love of my existence and every time we came together, it was better than the last, but tonight was different. My body was doing all the right things, I was even saying the right things, but I kept getting pulled out of the moment.

I didn't deserve to find release in her body, so I just held her. I was glad I could give her pleasure, but I was sad that it was over. During our loving, I could regulate my impending doom to a tiny part of my mind. Now the reality of my life was staring me in the face. She was a fragile human girl. I was a vampire; a monster who put her in danger time and time again.

Impulsively, I crushed her to my chest. I needed a few minutes to get back under control. I couldn't let her see the devastation on my face, or the desolation in my eyes. If it was possible, tears would be streaming down my face. Oh God, how am I going to survive tomorrow?

She was pulling away, and I realized I was holding her too tightly.

"Edward, what's wrong?" She asked. I hated myself more for making her worry.

I looked at her worried face, and I felt remorse seep into every pore of my being. I've tried to keep my internal tumult from coming to the surface because she was very perceptive not to mention that we were so attuned with the other's emotions, it's hard to keep secrets. Being a vampire, I thought I could pull this off without worrying her, but ever couple of days, she would ask this question. As if subconsciously, she knew things were not as perfect as I pretended.

"Sweetheart, nothing's wrong. I'm just overwhelmed by emotions, sometimes when we're joined, and your heat warms my body, I almost feel human." This was the truth, so I knew she would hear the conviction in my voice.

I tried to hold her gaze, while she decided if I was speaking the truth or not. Finally, she pressed her forehead to mine.

"Honey, it's the same for me too. This connection we have is so powerful, but it doesn't matter if you are a vampire or human. You are my mate, the love of my life. Just being in your presence soothes my soul." If I had a heart, it would have shattered into a million pieces.

Why? Why does this have to happen to us? I asked myself for the millionth time. No, I wouldn't think of that now. Tomorrow; I'll think about it tomorrow. I settled on the bed with her, spooning to keep her from studying my face, this time I remembered not to squeeze her. It took a long time for her to fall asleep.

"Please go to sleep, stop fighting it."

She turned in my arms, "I'm afraid to go to sleep. I know you keep telling me everything is alright, but I've had this strange feeling fow a few weeks now. Like you're saying goodbye."

I looked at her. Astonished. I couldn't come up with words. My mind was spinning in circles, trying to relive every moment, trying to see when I had let me guard down. What I might have done or said to give her this feeling.

"Don't get me wrong, you've been the most attentive, loving boyfriend any girl could ask for, but something felt off. I kept expecting to wake up one morning and not see you."

"Bella, sweetheart, I promise I'll be here when you wake up." Technically, this was not a lie. I would be here when she wakes up, then I would say goodbye after I took her home. My presence was putting her in danger. I had to leave. As long as I knew she was safe that should be enough to sustain me.

"You promise?"

"Yes, when you wake up, I'll be right here." I kissed the tip of her nose, breathing on her, so I could calm her suddenly racing heart; now it was racing from fear and not pleasure, then I started humming her lullaby, gently rocking her to the rhythm. This always did the trick.

I felt like such a heel, but what choice do I have?

As I held her to me, I thought of a song that had been playing in my mind since the first time I heard it, and all night. When I first heard that song, it resonated with something deep inside me. Except for a few lines, it could have been written for me. When Bella was deeply asleep, I got up and started writing out the lyrics that so closely reflected my inner turmoil.

_Tomorrow I'm gonna leave here  
I'm gonna let you go and walk away like every day I said I would  
And tomorrow, I'm gonna listen  
To that voice of reason inside my head telling me that we're no good_

_But tonight I'm gonna give in one last time  
Rock you strong in these arms of mine  
Forget all the regrets that are bound to follow  
We're like fire and gasoline  
I'm no good for you  
You're no good for me  
We only bring each other tears and sorrow  
But tonight, I'm gonna love you like there's no tomorrow_

_Tomorrow I'll be stronger_  
_I'm not gonna break down and call you up when my heart cries out for you_

I had to break off to control myself. Already the pain was so intense. My heart hadn't beaten in over a hundred years, but there was a vicious pain residing in that area of my chest.

I was pulled out of my pity party by the insistent mental messages from Alice who demanded I come downstairs before she came up. If she came here, she would disturb Bella, so I grudgingly got dressed, and went to tell the little minx to stay out of my business.

"What?" I snarled when I was face to face with her. Tonight was the last night I had with my beautiful Bella and she was infringing on my precious time. I was extremely pissed off. She didn't answer. Instead, she thought of a vision she had.

This was my worst nightmares come true, but instead of me putting her in danger by my presence, I was putting her in more danger by leaving. I watched the consequences of my actions unreel. Frame after frame of devastation, lost and heartache. I would be leaving her vulnerable to Laurent, at the mercy of the wolves, putting her in all kinds of danger. Not one time in that vision did I see my girl smile, and there was no light behind her eyes. She was like a zombie.

"Stop." I begged, falling to my knees. I buried my face in my hands and rocked as wrecking dry sobs erupted from my chest. Soon I was making keening noises like a wounded animal.

I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, curled up in the fetal position, but apparently it was too long for Alice.

"Now stop acting like a wuss and make this better before I have Jasper and Emmett rip you apart when they get back, and don't let me have to tell Rosalie about this." She threatened and marched off, slamming the front door behind her.

I ran back upstairs, stripping my clothes off on the way, eager to get back to my love. I was determined to keep her from that fate. If changing her was the only way to keep us together, then that is what I'll do. I was not prepared for the sight I saw. A very pissed off Bella was marching back and forth.

'What the hell is this?" She demanded.

"I was trying to occupy myself while you slept by writing out that song. It was stuck in my head for a while." I tried to explain. Then I decided to switch tracks. Maybe I could distract her.

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I had a bad dream, and when I reached out for you, I touched this. I thought it was a note saying you went on a quick hunt and would be back soon. I was not prepared for this." She kept looking at me waving the piece of paper.

"Are you thinking of leaving again? I thought we went through this before. How would you feel if I decided to leave? What if I didn't want to be a vampire and wanted to continue my life with someone like Mike or Jacob. Someone I could grow old with. Someone who could give me children? What would you do then Edward?" She yelled at me.

Just when my hopes began to rise, when I started to hope for a better tomorrow, she had to hit me with this; the thought of someone else touching her, bringing her pleasure, seeing that look of bliss on her face during her orgasms or getting her pregnant was too much for me. I snapped. I picked her up and pushed her against the wall. Without thinking of hurting her, I thrust into her.

"Never, I will never let that happen. You belong to me. You are mine." I punctuated each word with a thrust of my hips.

She cupped my face. Her tender touch, made the monster retreat. "Edward, it will always be you. I could never love anyone else. You have me body and soul, for as long as you want me." I saw the tears gather in her eyes and spill over.

At the first sign of her vulnerability, I regained my sanity. What the hell was wrong with me? I had planned to leave her tomorrow, but the mere thought of her leaving me was enough to turn me into a raging lunatic. I was a selfish bastard, but I was her selfish bastard. I licked the tears off her face. Kissing her eyes. Trying to stem the flow.

"I want you forever and ever." I promised, then I begged her to forgive me for being an idiot.

"I love you." I kept repeating, between kisses. When she wiggled her hips, I knew I was forgiven.

I breathe a sigh of relief. The madness was over. I will make up for this lapse in judgment for the rest of tonight and tomorrow and for all the tomorrows to come.

I thought of the words to another song with the same name.

_The sun'll come out tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, they'll be sun!_

I was finally looking forward to tomorrow, because instead of being the bringer of doom, it would be a new beginning for us.

* * *

A/N: I think I might have gone off the assignment a little. I can't seem to write smut without a whole story around it. I love everything nice and neat - wrapped up with a cute little bow.

The songs could be found on YouTube or any internet search. The second song is from the play "ANNIE"


	4. Assignment 3

PTB Homework - Write a scene featuring two virgins – any pairing is fine, so long as both are virgins.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title: A loss of innocence - Tale of an Eighteenth Century virgin**

* * *

This is it. The big night. I'm so nervous, my teeth are rattling. I'm beset by worries, doubts and fear of the unknown. What if I disappoint him? What if I hate this part of being married? What am I supposed to do while he does his business? Do I touch him? Look at him? Say anything? Would we do it with our night clothes on or off?

My mother said the first time will hurt, but the degree of pain depends on how considerate your husband was. Will Edward be gentle or just get on with it, not caring if I'm in pain or not? How long does it last? What if it hurts so much, that I cry and he's disappointed with me? Will he make me stay with my parents and go off on his own if I don't please him?

I just want this to be over. It was so embarrassing when my friends took me from the ballroom and brought me to this bed chamber. They had undressed me, brushed my hair until it was falling in shinny waves down my back, and then put me into bed. My married friends gave me advice on what I should expect when Edward was brought to me. They reassured me that once I survived the first night, it gets better. Before the wedding, a few of them confessed to me privately, that they actually liked their husbands' attention. They don't consider it a chore, or something to be endured a few times a month. Will I be that lucky? As much as I was scared to death, I was also curious to find out what the big secret was. Why people didn't talk openly about what happened between husbands and wives? A twinge of anticipation and excitement joined the mix of other emotions running riot inside me.

I heard the commotion in the hall long before the door to the bed chamber was burst open by Edward's rowdy friends. While my friends were attending to me, his friends had taken him to another bed chamber to undress him and get him ready also. By the ruckus they were making, I'm sure they were all in their cups. I pulled the sheet up to my chin and clutched it with both hands, while looking around the room as my friends exchanged glances.

Edward tried to stop them from coming in, but they were determined to do their duty. Reluctantly, he let them lead him to the bed. Before any of them could touch the sheet, he lifted it and slipped in. I was very grateful, because he prevented the men from seeing me in my night gown. I was already embarrassed enough when I had to stand unclothe in front of my friends. I didn't think I would survive any more public displays. They stayed, making jokes and teasing Edward, until the grownup came to bid us a good night. Father Weber said a blessing for a fertile marriage – which made me blush even more, and then everyone departed, leaving us alone.

I was too shy to look at him, but I could not help taking peeks, to see what he was doing. I knew we had to consummate our marriage because I have to provide heirs for him and it was my duty to obey him in all things, so no matter what he asked me to do tonight, I had to comply. After a few minutes, he rolled to his side, and turned my head so I could look at him. His touch made me jerk like a spooked animal, but instead of being angry, he just smiled indulgently at my reaction.

"Isabella, did your mother tell you what to expect?"

I nodded, still clutching the sheets between my white knuckled fists. I felt another blush cover my face as I recalled what she told me. The number one thing she said was to relax. If I relaxed, my body would be better able to accommodate his without too much discomfort.

"There's no need to be afraid of me. I'm not a monster, I promise to be very gentle."

His quiet reassurances made me relax. I reminded myself of who my husband was. After all, this was the man who wooed me for months, sending me ribbons and poetry and choice fruits and flowers from his estate. He invited my father to go fishing and hunting. He planned an evening of entertainments to amuse my mother and me.

Not once during our courtship did he become cross. He was even gentle with his servants and his animals. My mother said you could tell a lot about a man by the way he treated his mother, his servants and his animals so if he could be gentle to an animal, wouldn't he be gentle with me. He had professed his loved more than once – verbally and in so many different ways.

I love him too. When our hands brush accidently while I served tea, it always sent a tingle through me, causing me to blush profusely. Every time I see him, my heart flutters in my chest and I spend hours daydreaming about him. He is tall and elegant and has a beautiful smile, and he's the most graceful dance partner. I know all my friends are jealous of how lucky I was to be courted by him. He was considered the catch of the season and lots of mothers threw elaborate balls to show off their marriageable daughters hoping to capture his attention, but he was enamored by my charms, or so he told me the day he came to ask my father for my hand in marriage.

My iron grip on the sheet loosened and I turned on my side, so our bodies were turned toward each other. I took a deep breath.

"Edward, I believe you. If you were not the perfect gentleman, my father would not have acquiesced to the marriage. I am just being a silly girl." I said, looking at his chest, because I was too embarrassed to meet his eyes. He reached out to bring my face up so I had no choice but to look at him.

"I'm told that all modest maidens are shy on their wedding night. In fact, I've heard tales of some being terrified. Like a horse faced with fire."

We chuckled. I knew he was only saying this to make me feel better.

"We don't have to do anything tonight. I'll wait until you're ready." He continued. I heard the sincerity in his voice and my heart swelled with love. He was the most honorable man alive. I became more convinced that he was one in a million. I wouldn't want anyone to think that he could not perform his husbandly duties, so I summoned all my courage.

"I'm grateful for the offer, but I think it would be better to get it out of the way. I don't know if I could survive, thinking about doing this another night and what would we say when they changed the sheets and there was no evidence of us consummating our marriage?" He put his fingers over my lips to stop the flow of words. I felt that strange sensation in my stomach. I hope I wouldn't get sick. I would die from embarrassment.

"Isabella, I don't care what anyone thinks. You are my wife. I promised to love and cherish you and if putting this off is best for you, then that is what I would do."

"I could not let you be embarrassed like that." I insisted.

"Do you think anyone would dare say anything to my face?"

I knew that was true. Everyone wanted to be his friend, or list him as an acquaintance. He was handsome and rich and came from a powerful family. His father was physician to the Royalty and most of the men in his family were in the House of Lords, where he's destined to be.

He shifted a little closer to me and caressed my cheek, gazing into my eyes, trying to see how I'd react to his intimate touch. I mimicked his action – running my fingers along his jaw. The little hairs from his day old beard tickled my fingertips. We continued like that, exploring each other faces. I became more relaxed, to the point where I wanted him to touch me in other places.

"You have to be patient with me."

"What do you mean?" I was perplexed.

"You must remember that this is new to me too. Like you, this will be my first time, so I'm worried about pleasing you."

"Pleasing me." I squeaked. Nobody told me he had to please me. I thought this was all about him.

As we spoke, he became bolder. His hand left my face and was running along my arm. At first, I was so distracted by our conversation I didn't realize his hand had moved until I felt his touch. I decided I liked his gentle caress. It was very relaxing, comforting even.

"Yes , I have to please you." My eyes became as wide as saucers at this thought. I could get pleasure from this too. Is that what Alice and Rosalie were hinting at when they said they welcomed their husbands attentions? The thought made my heart race.

He got up and blew out the candle before coming back to bed. The dark comforted me more, took away some of the nerves in my stomach, but it also made me tingle from the anticipation of what was to come. Since no one remembered to draw the drapes, there was a little light shining through the window from the full moon, so the room was not pitch black. I inhaled deeply to steady my nerves and my racing heart.

This time, he scooted close enough for our bodies to touch. I watched with bated breath as he leaned in to kiss my lips. Whether it was the darkened room, the build up from his talk of pleasure or that thrill I always felt from his touch, a fire raced through me. When he moved back, I impulsively licked my lips.

"Just tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable and I'll stop," he whispered. Again, I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded.

He continued like this, kissing and touching, before he rolled me over on my back, hovering over me. I discovered that I liked kissing. It made me tingly all over. This was so different from kissing on the hand or the occasional kiss on my cheek, when my mother was not watching. I liked his taste too. He deepened the kiss, sucking my lips into his mouth, so after a while, I tentatively copied him.

I heard him groan and pulled away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked anxiously.

"No," he was quick to reassure me. "Your kisses made me feel good. That was my feeling good sound." Those words made me feel braver, so I did it again. Soon we were both making feeling good sounds.

His hands moved to my sides, brushing against my breast. The first time, I thought it was an accident, but when he did it again, a little harder, then I realized he was doing it on purpose. It added to the decedent sensations. I'm sure no true lady would react like this to a man, but since he wasn't pushing me away in disgust, I gave myself over these strange feelings. His arms were busy, so I decided to put mine on his shoulders. This seemed to spur him on. He placed a knee between my legs and pushed them apart. At first, I stiffened a little, but he increased the pressure of his lips and soon I relaxed again.

By the time he raised my nightgown up to expose my privates, I was almost out of my mind. I was eager to see what came next. So far, nothing bad happened. I was having pleasure, just like he promised I would. I felt his fingers there, and part of me thought this was wrong, but when he inserted it a little, the pleasurable feelings spiked. Like a wanton hussy, I ached into him, spreading my legs more to accommodate him. He played with me, putting a little more of his finger in every few minutes, always waiting to see my reaction before he started moving it again.

My body was begging for something but I didn't know what. His lips returned to mine and he moved his fingers faster inside me while his thumb rubbed the outside, just under my pubic hair. I thought I was going mad. My body felt tight like a bow. I teetered on the edge of uncertainty for a minute. I didn't know what was happening to me. I squeezed my eyes shut, and grabbed his shoulders tighter.

"Do not fight it." He whispered, and my body listened to him. I let myself go along with the feelings. I was half out of my mind when I felt him entering me. This time, I knew it was not his finger. I tried to relax, but there was still a little tension in my body. He made little soothing sounds, and caressed my cheek –trying to calm me. I remembered my mother's warning, and relaxed, sinking into the soft feather mattress. After what just happened, how bad could the real thing be?

Eventually, he pushed in a little more. Stopping for my body to adjust to his, then he leaned down to kiss me again. As he kissed me deeply, he plunged into me. I felt a sting as he broke through. I gasped more in shock than from the actual pain. His mouth absorbed the sound, so if anyone was outside, they wouldn't hear me. Again he paused to watch me closely in the dim light. Maybe he thought I'd tell him to stop. I squeezed his shoulders hoping my touch would let him know I was alright. The pain was tolerable.

He began to move again, and along with the slight pain, the pleasure gradually came back, but it was not as strong as before. A little while later, he groaned and I felt him twitching inside me. Then he rolled us to the side and held me close.

"Are you alright?"

I decided to be honest. "It wasn't as bad as I thought." I was glad he couldn't see my blush as I thought of how I acted to his kisses and touches.

"I'm sorry I caused you pain, but it was unavoidable. I promise, it will get better."

Better, it gets better than what he did to me before he entered me. I smiled to myself. I felt very lucky. I wished I could brag about it, but this was not polite conversation, so I could only share my joy with my journal. Imagine if over tea with my mother I said, _my husband pleases me in the bed chamber_. She would faint.

After this, I felt braver; I was a woman now, so I asked. "How did you know what to do?"

"My father told me the basics, in his medical terms, but when I lived with my tutor, he had an older son who enjoyed making fun of me and my "high and mighty ways" as he called them. He was a braggart and told stories of his exploits, I think he did this to shock me and even as I though he was uncouth, I listened to him."

I was glad boys were more open than girls. Nobody ever prepared you for this. How are you supposed to know what to do? I determined that I would be honest with my daughter if I ever have one. Why should she spend half the night worrying if it's not necessary?

That was the beginning of my wonderful life with Edward. As he promised, the next time was better. I started looking forward to our alone time. For our honeymoon, my father sent us on The Grand Tour.

We boarded a ship in Dover and crossed the English Channel. We spent months in Paris, making trips to other cities in the surrounding areas. We went to the Alps. We sailed the Mediterranean Sea. We explored Rome, Spain, Portugal and we ventured to Eastern Europe.

Along the way, we discover many ways to please each other and things to do to safeguard against having babies. If I told my mother any of this, she would die.

Apparently, some cultures were less inhibited and were not ashamed to talk about intimacy and the pleasures to be had in bed, but alas, after eighteen months abroad, I found out I was pregnant. We were lucky to have that much time before it happened and eagerly returned home to await the birth of our child. I wanted a son like my handsome husband, while he wanted a daughter like me. Maybe God would smile on us and give of lots of each over the years. Now that we were home and settled, there was no need to practice the safeguards we learned. I would be happy to provide him with many healthy sons and daughters.

* * *

A/N:

Information about the Grand Tour and ancient marriage customs could be found by doing an internet search.

and Wikipedia were especially helpful.


	5. Kismet

**PTB – Homework assignment – Lesson # 4**

Homework: - Write any kind of masturbation scene, as long as it's outside of your comfort zone. Remember to describe what your character is thinking and feeling (using as few adverbs as possible). There should be at least one reference to Cornflakes.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

**Title: ****Kismet**

Lately, I've been wondering why my son, who has been an A+ student since I could remember, needed to stay after school for extra tutoring. This was a new teacher, so I hadn't met her yet. I didn't want to complain to Aro, the headmaster until I met her or had a talk with the other parents, so I decided to drop by the school unannounced to check her out myself. Maybe if I sat in her class and listened to her teach, I'd be able to access her capabilities. If I found her to be incompetent, I would make a recommendation to have her replaced. With that goal in mind, I left the hospital after my rounds, and went to the school.

I checked in at the office and made my way to her classroom. I heard her discussing Romeo and Juliette, so I paused outside the door. I didn't know what she looked like, but her voice, was strong and assured. Something about her voice sent goosebumps down my spine. A few of the kids had questions, which she answered. Then I heard my son.

"Ms. Swan, I have a problem with what you were just explaining. If their families were feuding, why bother. I'm sure there were lots of beautiful girls he could choose from." This insane explanation was coming from my son who knew Shakespeare like the back of his hand. If this was how he responded in class, no wonder he had to stay late, but why was he giving such an answer? I knew he understood the tragic love affair, and it had nothing to do with getting a pretty girl.

"John, if you want, I'll explain it to you after class."

"That would be great, Ms. Swan."

Was he on drugs? That's the only way I could rationalize this. He would give up his afternoons of playing video games or hanging out with his friends to go over Shakespeare? I pushed the door and entered the classroom.

My eyes almost popped out of my head. That explained everything. I felt like one of the teenage boys in her class. This was no ordinary English teacher. Yes, she tried to act the part, by wearing black rimmed glasses, and her hair was up in a severe bun, but that was where the resemblance ended.

Now I understood why we had no young female teachers in prep school. She was around thirty, petite but shapely. The buttons on her white shirt were straining for release and her black pencil skirt instead of being severe, only accentuated her curves more. I took in her tiny waist, her hips, and worked my way over her well defined calves to her slender ankles, strapped into those heels.

Then the strangest thing happened. I felt this animalistic urge to throw her on her desk and have those legs wrapped around me. A few students in the back of the room looked at me, but for the most part, I was able to slip in unnoticed. Luckily I found a seat in the last row. The seat kept me relatively anonymous and served to shield the raging hard on I was sporting.

To the outside world, I was a playboy. I have a list of women I call for the social functions I'm obligated to attend. Only my family knew that those women used me for publicity as much as I used them to keep rumors about my personal life out of the press, and the women in our town away. If people thought I was seeing a supermodel, then I was unattainable and I couldn't be gay if there were pictures of me plastered all over the gossip pages and women who were all too willing to hint at my powers as a lover.

It was all for show, because none of those women made me feel like the 250 pound bouncer I was with last week. In college I thought it was bi-sexual, over the years, I tended to be more gay than bi-sexual. Guys were easier to understand, girls were foreign to me, so after a few times experimenting, I went back to what was familiar to me. True I've never had a long term relationship with anyone—man or woman, I don't spend the night in any of their beds, and I never invited anyone to my home, but I enjoy the feel of a muscular body under me.

Jaded as I was, I felt something missing in my life. I wanted the golden rings. I wanted someone who would make me feel the way my parents felt around each other. I knew this bond was not only in heterosexual relationships. There were some lucky people in the gay community who were proud of their relationships and wanted to get married. That's why I had never committed to anyone. I was holding out, patiently waiting for this elusive soul mate my family insisted was out there. In the meantime, I had an arrangement with a buddy from college who was more than willing to satisfy my sexual urges.

Herein lays my dilemma. Why her, what's so special about her? I looked at her critically, she was short with brown hair, and normally I'm surrounded by blonds**—**tall leggy blonds. She was not the type I'd go for even if I was into women. Why am I turned on by her? Maybe I didn't know what I wanted? All these years I thought I was gay, could it all have been because of the way I was initiated into sex? Then why all those other women never made me feel this way?

This Ms. Swan was making me question myself and I just saw her. I knew nothing about her; we haven't even had a conversation. The original purpose of sneaking into her class was completely forgotten, as I spent the rest of the class fantasying about her. It took the jarring sound of the bell to break through my daze. The kids in the row next to me were already up and leaving, so before I did anything stupid, I got up and left with them.

I rushed to the men's room and tried to regroup. Fuck, fuck, fuck. What the hell happened in there? What happened to me telling my son not to look at women as sex objects? I may not be into women, but that doesn't mean I would expect my son to be like me. Plus I have a mother and a sister who would kick my ass if I ever disrespected a woman. A few more expletives left my mouth, but I had no answers for the million questions which swirled around in my brain.

I sat in a stall, pulling my hair out. Taking deep breaths and counting to ten, then twenty in every language I knew, all the while, picturing the tasty morsel in the classroom down the hall. This was getting more and more ridiculous and it was not helping the huge bulge in my pants. Here I was, gay, still in the closet and now, I was acting like a hormonal seventeen year old with a crush. A crush on a woman no less, but amiss all the confusion, was this strong arousal. This lust that's been building from the time I saw her.

There was no way I could go back outside with this bulge in my pants, so I decided to take matters in my hands. I got up and acted like I was going to pee. With my cock in my hand, I thought of Ms. Swan, and her pouty lips, I pictured those lips around my cock, sucking me off. I realized that I was lusting over a woman who I may never be able to sleep with, but that did not stop me.

I thought of the last time I had a blow job and pictured her doing it instead of Byron. I pictured her on her knees while I fucked her mouth. Each pump of my hand was a thrust into her hot mouth. As my pleasure increased, I pictured myself holding her hair and using her for my pleasure. A thrill ran through me at the thought of actually getting her to suck my cock.

I remembered the girls I slept with in college. I replaced their faces with hers. I wanted to do those things with her. Then I wondered if I could make love to her, not just having a quick fuck, but taking my time to worship her body. The rough images of dominating her changed. I pictured her spread across my bed, that brown hair unbound and framing her beautiful face. I tried to visualize her naked. Did she have hair on her pussy or did she wax. My hand was moving like a piston as I gave my imagination full reign. I wondered what she tasted like. Would she taste like chocolate like the color of her hair and eyes? Just thinking of that made my pleasure spike. I felt my balls tighten and my seed squirted out. I stifled a moan at the intense pleasure as I reached my peak. that was the most powerful orgasm of my life and with it, my degradation was complete.

I, Edward Cullen, was standing in a high school bathroom stall jerking off to the images of a female teacher. I felt sick. Dirty. Embarrassed. Ashamed. Confused. The only thing that would have made that degrading experience complete would have been getting caught with my pants down. Even my favorite phrase, "_I'm breaking all the rules now anyway. Since I'm going to hell..." _which I used as an excuse for my lifestyle_, _did not justify what just happened.

What kind of vile, perverted monster could do something like that? After I cleaned up, I sat in the stall again. I put my face in my hands and wept. I wept for the innocent boy who was corrupted all those years ago. I wept for the cynical man I became over the years. I wept for the lost opportunities to find love and give love in return. I wept for all the intimacies I have never had and never knew I was missing until now. I wallowed in self-pity for what could have been and then I made a decision.

I promised to do whatever I had to in order to get to know Ms. Swan better. If she showed even a smidgen of interest in me, I vowed to put her on a pedestal and treat her like an angel. Maybe she was my salvation. Was it faith? Could she be the one I've been waiting for?

I needed to see a shrink to clear up all this baggage before I attempted to have a healthy relationship with a woman, so I determined to make a few calls first thing tomorrow. I finally knew what I wanted and it was wrapped up in a little brown bundle in a classroom down the hall.

With my new plan in place, I washed my hands over and over, trying to cleanse myself. What I needed was a scolding shower, a hard brush and some lye soap, but even then, I don't know if I would feel clean for a while. I thought of all the anti-aphrodisiac foods I heard about and made a mental shopping list. Corn flakes, gin and tonic, soy, cilantro, graham crackers and licorice. Until I was ready to declare myself to Ms. Swan, I planned to remain celibate and I hope those items would help in my quest.

After I left the bathroom, instead of going back to see Ms. Swan, I decided to wait until I spoke to my son about what I heard from him today. I had a good idea what was going on, because his teacher had the same effect on me, but I wanted to see his demeanor when I confronted him with my suspecion. I would be honest with him and tell him how I feel about Ms. Swan, and hope he wouldn't take it too hard. Then I could put my plan in place to win over the sexy teacher. With a smile on my face, I got in my car and headed home.

* * *

A/N: We were told to go outside our comfort zone. My Edwards are usually perfect gentlemen so this is a stretch for me. I did research on gay men falling for women and it is not a myth. I found some interesting conversations on the topic - : / love . allwomenstalk can-a-gay-man-fall-in-love-with-a-woman /

Also, I found a site with a list of anti-aphrodisiac foods and why they are considered to be such. The link doesn't work; just do a search on that topic.


	6. First Love

**PTB – Homework assignment – Lesson # 5 - Realism in FIC**

Homework: - Draw from a personal sexual experience - good, bad, or ugly - and write it out. Bring yourself back to that moment and try to express your own feelings.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Just a quick note, my father was fortunate enough to get a job at one of the medical schools in the Caribbean, so I grew up in a tropical paradise until I finished high school. I have no references, but I think girls matured faster in the tropics. Maybe it was the heat or the Joie de vivre that came from living on an island. On the island, there was no minimum age for drinking, smoking or going to clubs, which added to the fun of being a teenager. Now back to reality.

**Title: First Love**

* * *

I fell in love for the first time, the summer between junior and senior year in high school. It was the best summer of my life. My heart still flutters and I get a big goofy grin on my face when I think back on the night it started.

From the first time I saw him, I knew I was in trouble. All the clichés from every Mills and Boon and Barbara Cartland romance novel came into play. My heart was racing, my palms were sweaty. I felt shy, innocent, virginal, but I was none of those things. I have been sexually active since freshman year. Where I grew up, most of the stories you heard about private school girls were true.

I don't know what it was about him,  
but when we touched, it was even worst. I was overwhelmed by an avalanche of emotions. How could anyone affect me like this? Even as a teenager, I was a cynic. I read romance novels but thought those feelings were confined to the heroes and heroines between the pages. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would happen to me, because in real life, I had plenty of evidence of failed marriages, disastrous relationships and promiscuous behavior.

To protect myself, I've always been in charge. It was always me. What I wanted. When I wanted it, and how I wanted it. Most of my friends and enemies called me a spoilt brat and I took pride in that label, but after meeting him, I felt so out of control – adrift in an ocean with the currents pulling me wherever it wanted, and I was powerless to escape. This is how it all started.

My friend Alice and I went to a party at my brother's school. After taking in the atmosphere for a while, we headed to the bar for drinks. My brother and I both went to private schools - he went to the Catholic boys' school and I went to the girls' school - so no alcohol was served at any of the school functions, but Alice and I wanted to tease the bartenders, and act mature like the women in novels, so we decided to ask for cocktails.

As we walked up to the bar, I was caught off guard by a boy I didn't recognize. He was tall, dark and handsome. My reaction to this boy was strange. I've had boyfriends, but no one ever made me feel this way. I was staring at the perfect guy. Where was he all my life?

"Who is that?" I asked Alice.

"That's Edward Cullen. His father just moved here to teach Psychology, and his wife and Edward came with him."

While she was giving me the scoop, I couldn't take my eyes off Edward. At one point, he looked our way and caught me staring at him. I broke eye contact and tried to concentrate on Alice. Part of me was happy because I knew we would be thrown together a lot once he settled in – we were a tight knit group, the children of the expats at the medical school – while a part of me wanted to shy away from him.

After Alice related all the information she had on his family, I was ready to chicken out of our proposed teasing of the bartenders – of which he was one, but we continued on our course, making our way to the section of the bar, he was tending.

There was no time to act shy, or Alice would know how I felt and broadcast it right there, so I plucked up some courage and made my request.

I looked him in the eyes and blurted, "Do you have sex on the beach?"

He gave me a smile and leaned over the bar. He didn't touch me, but goose bumps broke out over my skin at his proximity.

He whispered, "I would love sex on the beach too, but we have to wait until after the party."

Then he laughed - a rich, throaty sound that did strange things to my body. My mind went into over drive as I pictured the two of us spending the rest of the night on the beach having sex. My heart started racing as the images flashed through my mind. Our wet, naked bodies as we skinny dip in the tranquil waters; I heard the sound of the waves breaking on the shore, I smelt the salt from the ocean, and felt the sand between my toes.

I was jarred out of my fantasy by Alice.

"Hi, my name is Alice, this is my friend Bella."

"I'm Edward." She shook his hand, and I followed her lead.

I knew I had to get away from him before I made a fool of myself, so I ordered a soda and left the bar. For the rest of the night, I refused to go anywhere near Edward, but that didn't stop me from taking furtive glances in his direction. I couldn't get him off my mind.

Toward the end of the party, my brother came over to me. "A few of us are going to a club. Do you want to come?"

"Yes, that sounds great."

This was just what I needed. I knew there would be alcohol there, and maybe dancing with one of Emmett's friends would take my mind off Edward.

When we got to the other party, the music was loud, and someone brought a bottle. I started drinking, and I didn't object when I was pulled on the dance floor. After a few partners and more drinks, I started relaxing.

I didn't know when he came in, or how he knew where I was, but one minute I was dancing with Ben and the other, Edward was taking his place. I was grateful for the loud music, because it masked the rapid beating of my heart, and I willed my knees not to buckle as he held me in his arms.

After the initial awkwardness, I closed my eyes and let him lead. After a few songs, he suggested going outside for some fresh air. I felt a bit of nervousness, because I didn't know if I could trust myself with him, but I had no good reason to refuse, so I let him lead me through the crush of bodies to the nearest exit.

"So you're Emmett's little sister?"

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I nodded.

"Are you always this shy?" He asked as he lifted my chin making it difficult to do anything but look into his eyes.

"No," I managed to croak. Then I told myself that he was just a boy. He couldn't do anything to me unless I let him.

I pushed his hand away and took a step back because his touch was wreaking havoc with my system. After I put a little distance between us, I was able to carry on a normal conversation.

It was easy to talk to him, and after a few minutes, it felt as if I knew him for years. After a while, we walked over to Emmett's car and sat on the hood. I loss all track of time as we talked about our family and friends. He was older than me because he would start teaching at the boys' high school in September. He decided to come to the island to enjoy this experience with his parents. After that night, I saw him everywhere. I made up excuses to avoid being alone with him, but it was inevitable that we would be alone together.

It was a Saturday afternoon. Alice and I were laying in the sun on the beach. I looked down the stretch of blinding white sand and saw Edward walking in our direction.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Is Emmett here too?"

"No, just my friend Alice."

I listened to them making small talk, all the time I was hoping he would leave soon, but he ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with us. I was too shy to contribute much to the conversation so I just listened to his voice. When we were ready to leave, he volunteered to take us home. By the time we dropped off Alice and got to my house, I became more relaxed. We sat in his car for hours talking, so when he asked me to go clubbing that night, I readily agreed.

From then on, we were inseparable. We talked about movies, books, sports but we never talked about feelings. I knew he was my first love. I knew he liked spending time with me, but that was it. No talk about tomorrow or the next week; we were enjoying being together one day at a time.

We went to the movies, he joined us on our weekly beach jaunts, we went to clubs, we watched TV after school and through it all and we made love or I should say he made love to me. He never pressured me to go all the way. It was all sweet kisses and heated making out. I remembered the first time we came close to having sex.

He slowly undressed me, kissing his way down my body. He stopped at my breast, massaging them, before he sucked and nibbled on my nipples. He switched back and forth between them driving me crazy as he sucked and flicked my sensitive nipples. I lost all my inhibitions. I had never felt pleasure like this before. When his mouth left my nipples and traveled over my stomach, I clamped my legs shut. I was too embarrassed to let him continue, but he gently coaxed me to relax and let him please me. What he planned to do seem so wrong, I was always reluctant to let anyone do this to me before. Having sex was one thing, but this just seemed wrong. He would be the first and the thought of my first love doing something so intimate increased the rush of pleasure I was feeling.

He settled between my legs and buried his face in my pussy. I bit my bottom lip to hold back the sounds that were threatening to come out. He thrust his tongue into me moving it in and out. Then he replaced it with his fingers. He was making me feel so good. After a few minutes, he sidled back up my body, keeping his fingers working inside me.

He attached his lips to my breast again, while increasing the speed of his fingers. I exploded. I arched my back and shuddered. I could feel my muscles clenching inside me. That was my first orgasm and it was worth waiting for.

I sat up and kissed him. That was the only way I could think of to express my feelings because I was too shy to try and repay the favor.

"I wish I could make you feel like this." I mumbled into his chest.

He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my forehead. "This is enough for me."

My life continued in this blissful state, but a few weeks before the end of summer, Edward suddenly left the island. I was too upset to get all the details. I cried a lot, I partied harder and drank more, but eventually my life went back to normal, but I've always cherished the special time we spent together. In fact, I think it has always over showed all my other relationships because no one could compare to my first love.

I've often wondered what would have happened if he had stayed, but it was best to end our relationship when he left. It was the greatest summer of my teenage years and I was happy for the things he taught me about my body and about myself. Maybe he should have followed in his father's footsteps. I felt lucky to have had him in my life.

* * *

A/N:

If you're interested in the kinds of books I spent my nights reading, you could visit these links.

w w w . barbaracartland static/life . aspx?from=1

w w w . millsandboon .co .uk /

If you've never heard about an expat, check out the following site.

Wikipedia wiki / Expatriate


	7. I wish you were here

**PTB – Homework assignment – Lesson # 6 – ****Write a phone sex scene**

Because there is no seeing, no touching of each other. No scents, no scenery, no physical anything, except for speech and self-gratification. You can't cover the basic nature of sexual communication in clichés and cover-ups. It's a sensory deprivation chamber where the only thing you have is talk and emotion. It may be the hardest sex to write, because there is forced realism. No hiding.

You can write your phone-sex scene in whatever fashion you like. It can be squicky or silly or sexy. Just let your words and your characters set the mood. It can be purple or utilitarian, or poetic. Write what you are comfortable writing

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Since I never had phone sex, I did a search on Google. I didn't want to read any FF with phone sex or dirty talking in case I stole something so I used my sexually active characters from LAFS to fill in the rest**.**

**Summery: Sometime before the wedding, Bella and the girls went to LA for a day of shopping and spa treatments. Bella is still human, so they checked into a hotel for her to get some sleep. Bella is upset about not returning to Forks, and calls Edward knowing he could always make her feel better. Just how good will he make her feel? Read on to find out.**

** Title: I wish you were here**

* * *

I pick up the phone and call his number. I hate being away from Edward, and I know he hates being apart just as much as I do, if not more.

"Hi sweetheart." He answers on the first ring and as miserable as I am, the sound of his voice soothes me like a comfy blanket.

"Are you on the way back?"

"No, Alice didn't get everything she wants so we're spending the night here and coming home tomorrow." I want to cry, but I know he would insist on coming to me, if I do, so I try to think of something else to cheer myself up.

"I brought you a surprise."

"Really?" I smile at how eager he sounds.

"Yes, we went to Fredrick's of Hollywood…" I trail off, knowing that was enough for him to pull up sexy pictures of me in his head.

He laughs, "Is it something for me or is it for you?"

"Well, I'll be wearing it, but you'll get great pleasure when you see it.

"Are you wearing it now?"

"No, we just got to the hotel, and I wanted to let you know we weren't coming home tonight."

"I want to try something." I heard the mischief in his voice, and a smile spreads over my face.

"Okay."

"I want you to have a shower, put on my surprise and then I want you to describe it to me in detail."

"What are you going to do while I have my shower?" I ask, almost running to the shower, I'm getting as excited as he sounds.

"I'll be having a shower too, but I'll be thinking of the last time we had a shower together - imagining your hands rubbing body wash all over me; those hot little hands, roaming across my chest, down my stomach, all the way to my cock."

"Oh God." I sit on the edge of the tub. I may not have a photographic mind as a vampire, but I could see everything he is describing and it's making my knees weak.

"I remember how much I wanted to push you against the tiles and fuck you from behind or pick you up and carry you to the vanity, so I could watch the emotions on your face as I thrust into you again and again, but you were enjoying exploring my body, so I restrained myself." We both took deep breaths as we remembered the same thing. In fact, we've had lots of shower sex.

I moan.

I squeeze my legs together tightly, rubbing my pussy against the crease of my jeans, but the friction is not enough, I need more. I put the phone on speaker and take my jeans and panties off, sitting back on the edge of the tub. The cold marble reminds me of Edward's skin and arouses me even more.

"What are you doing now?" He asks. He must have heard the sound of my clothes rustling.

"I just took my pants and panties off, so I could play with myself as I give you a virtual blow job. I want you to play with yourself too."

I hear him moan. "Wait, I'm still dressed."

I imagine him shredding his clothes in his eagerness to get naked. I think of all the times he destroyed our clothes because he was too impatient to handle zippers or buttons. I feel my pussy quiver. I haven't touched myself yet, and I'm fully aroused.

I feel braver, bolder. This is my sexy boyfriend and I'm doing this to him while I'm on the other side of the country.

I take over, pretending that I'm there with him. "I'm washing you all over, paying special attention to your cock and balls, massaging them with my soapy hands, fondling them. I rinse you off, watching the suds slip off your body."

"Holding your cock, I lead you to the edge of the tub so I could sit."

"I lick the length of your cock." I speak slowly, softly in my most sultry voice. Drawing out each sentence while we visualize each act. I picture the images from our last encounter and I know he's doing the same.

"I put the tip between my lips, rolling my tongue around it."

"Fuck Bella, you're killing me." He growls. The sound of that growl send shivers up and down my spine.

"You don't know how much I wish you were here, and we were doing this for real." The husky sound of his voice is driving me crazy.

I take a deep breath and continue. "I flick my tongue under the head and do it a few more times, because I know you love that and I want to drive you crazy." By this time, I'm rubbing my clit as I continue to bring us closer to our orgasm.

He didn't say anything, but I heard him breathing heaver. I feel braver, bolder. This is my sexy boyfriend and I'm doing this to him while I'm on the other side of the country. "I take more of you in my mouth, gripping the shaft with my hand. My hand pumps as I take you in and out of my mouth, taking you in as far as I can, sometimes I rub the head against the roof of my mouth. Twirling my tongue against you. Sucking you like a lollypop.

"Bella, Bella, yes baby." I know he's almost there.

"I could feel your cock twitching in my mouth, so I suck harder, pushing you to the back of my mouth as I squeeze your balls."

"Oh God, I'm coming."

We were both breathing heavily.

"Sweetheart."

"Mmm"

"Are you playing with yourself?"

"Yes."

"Sit in the tub with your knees up." He waited for me to get in.

"Put the phone on the edge of the tub next to you."

"Close your eyes."

"Open your legs as wide as you can and think of me on my knees before you."

My heart is beating faster.

"I want you to insert a few fingers inside your pussy. Move them around. Now rub your clit with the moisture."

I love when he talks dirty.

"Put your fingers back inside, pushing them in and out as hard and fast as you need. Since I'm not there to taste you, use your other hand to rub circles around your clit."

"Tell me how you feel."

"So good." I can't think straight. There are too many sensations flowing through me.

"I'm fucking you with my fingers and licking your clit." As his husky voice fills my head, my hands start moving faster. I could hear squishy sounds, which are pushing me closer to the edge.

"Think of my teeth grazing against your clit; now brush your finger nail over your clit." I do as he says without thinking.

"Curl your fingers, and rub yourself in that special spot."

I heard him inhale deeply before he continues. "My mouth is full of venom as I think of the sight of your pussy, your swollen lips, and your delicious smell."

Is he trying to kill me?

"Sweetheart, I want to hear you come." He cajoled. "I'm there with you, your legs are thrown over my shoulders, I'm licking you, flicking your clit with my cold tongue and fucking you with my long fingers."

The images he creates are enough to push me over the edge. I feel the buildup. All my muscles tense. My toes curl. My head is trashing from side to side. I squeeze my eyes tightly until I see stars.

"EDWARD," I scream as I slump in the tub. Good thing he suggested this or I would have fallen off the edge. My lungs are burning from lack of oxygen. I take a few gulps of air.

All the time, he is in the background.

"I love you." He says it over and over just like he does after we make love. I could almost feel his hand brushing my hair off my forehead and soothing my feverish flesh as he peppers my skin with kisses.

Finally, I pick up the phone, "I love you too."

"I want you to have a shower and sleep for a few hours because I'm leaving here now. When I get to LA, I want to see you in my new gift, then I'm going to fuck you senseless for teasing me like this."

He didn't wait for me to respond. He just hung up. There was a huge smile on my face. This was our first attempt at phone sex, and it was fantastic; plus the thought on him moving around his room like the Tasmanian devil in his haste to get here makes me feel powerful.

Before I could recover enough to take my shower, Alice and Rosalie burst into the bathroom

"What's up?" I ask, trying not to yawn.

"OMG, that was so hot." Alice said, laughing like a hyena.

Vampire senses.

"Have you ever heard of the word privacy?" I try to get mad, but I'm still floating on a cloud.

"Bella, I didn't think you had it in you." Rosalie says. "We were so turned on by your phone sex; we called the guys so they could run down here with Edward."

Running is much faster than driving for vampires, so they would be here quicker than by taking a car.

Typical Rosalie, she thinks she and Emmett have the monopoly on great sex. Glad I could prove her wrong. Just because Edward and I don't flaunt our sexual activities, doesn't mean we didn't have great sex.

"Idiots, help me up so I could prepare for my man." We all laugh as two strong arms pull me up.

"See you, we have our preparations to make too." With that, they ghost out of the bathroom, and I'm left to start my shower. Who knew talking about having a shower could lead to this?


	8. The making of a sex God and Goddess

**PTB – Lesson # 7 –** **Where Were These Teenage Sex Gods When I Was In School?**

The homework assignment, if you choose to accept it, is to write a sex scene featuring a realistic portrayal of teens doing it, getting it on, doing the horizontal mambo etc... Awkwardness, fumbling, and the overwhelming need to satisfy your partner because you want them to enjoy it – those could all be included. No gymnastics, graphic dirty talk or massive peens. Aim for a little realism, and if you need to, reflect on your own first time because I doubt it was the epic sex-fest we often read in fan fiction.

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

**Title: The making of a sex God and Goddess**

* * *

BPOV

The bike came roaring into the parking lot, startling everyone and scaring the hell out of me, when he rounded the corner and stopped a few feet away from where  
I was standing. All eyes were on him as he got off the bike, unzipped his leather jacket, and flipped it over his back. He hooked it around a finger, nodded to a few guys then made his way to the building, leaving in his wake a bunch of slack jawed guys and weak kneed girls.

Once he was out of earshot, we were chattering like magpies - dissecting his outfit, his hair, his face, his chiseled body and his attitude. We all wondered what brought a guy like that to our quiet town, and somehow, we knew our lives would never be the same. We had heard about the new student, but he was not what we expected. He surpassed our wildest dreams.

All the girls rushed to the bathroom to touch up our makeup, roll in the waist of our skirts to make them shorter, slipped another button out of its hole—exposing a little more flesh. We fluffed or brushed our hair. Glossed and smacked our lips, and popped gum or mints into our mouths to ensure we had fresh breath if he deigned to speak to us. Even a few of the more studious girls joined us as we all jostled each other for more real estate in front of the mirror. Through it all, the questions flew like bullets out of an automatic machine gun.

"Did you see those tight pants?"

"Were his eyes sea green or emerald?"

"Did you see his hair? Was that deliberate or did he just forget to comb it after his shower?"

"I wish I was in his shower."

"How could he be the chief of police's son? He looks like a delinquent."

"If he's a JD, then I wish he'd corrupt me."

On and on this line of talk went until the first bell rang.

We all wondered what classes he would be in and longed to have just one class with him. It was a small school, so chances of him being in at least one of my classes were great.

I made it to class, eagerly waiting to see if I would be lucky to have him in first period. Each time the door opened, I looked up, but was disappointed time and time again. Finally the second bell rang, and the teacher came in. I gave up hope of seeing him for the next hour. In fact, I didn't see him again until lunch.

He came in with an entourage. How he managed to gather his own clique in such a short time was a mystery, but both boys and girls alike flocked to him, or should I say gravitated to him—pulled by his magnetism. I consoled myself to watching him across the room. Sneaking peaks at him as he held his audience captive with whatever story he was regaling them with.

I had never heard such animation in the cafeteria before. Even the kids at the tables around his were zoned in on his every move, waited for the next word to spill from his lips, and leaned toward him like a plant trying to find the sun.

"Was he in any of your classes?" I asked the kids at my table. I was eager to get any tiny bit of information I could about him.

"He's a junior like us," Angela said.

"He's from Phoenix." Jessica piped in.

"He's into extreme sports."

By the end of lunch, I wasn't sure if he was kicked out of school or came to Forks willingly. If he was kicked out of school, was it for beating a kid to a pulp, or a teacher? Eventually I turned them all out. I knew out of all these stories maybe only one thing was true, if any. Most likely it was just the overactive imaginations of teenagers who finally had something excited to talk about, or maybe he wanted to get a reputation as a bad boy, so he was telling tall tales.

I made my way to biology, trudging along mindlessly. There was no hope of him being in that class either. I got to the lab and sat in my usual spot. I was more advanced that the other kids, so I was given a table to myself. This way, I could work at my own pace. I settled in, opened my book to the appropriate page and prepared to listen to Mr. Brenner drone on for another hour.

The class had just begun, when the door opened again. I looked up to see who would reap the wrath of Mr. Brenner for being late. I tried to hide the smile that had spread across my lips, because along with Mike Newton, was none other than Edward Swan. If he was in this class, he had to sit at my table.

"The only empty seat is next to Bella." Mr. Brenner pointed to my table, but that was unnecessary. One glimpse around the room, and he would see that the only empty seat was next to me.

I watched with bated breath as he came closer. Head up, body erect, and those piercing green eyes pinning me like an insect to an examination table. I looked him up and down, the way guys looked at girls. By the time he sat down, he had a smug smile on his face.

He leaned into my personal space and asked, "See anything you like?"

I looked him straight in his eyes and said, "Maybe, what about you?"

It was the way he looked at me as he came to my table. He had not been oblivious to the extra button that was undone. Two could play that game. The ball is in your court mister. I was not a shy, mousy girl. I was no door mat, and just because I was from a small town did not mean I'd let him intimidate me, or think I was a push over.

Halfway through the class, I was dying from curiosity. I had to get the scoop first hand. "What brought you to Forks?" I asked the question, but I had no idea if he would answer, or if he would tell me the truth.

"My mother thought I needed a full time father to keep me out of trouble, and what was better than having the chief of police as your father?"

I didn't know if he was serious or not. I stared at him, waiting for him to say boo or something like that to let me know he was kidding but nothing. Of all the crazy stories I heard at lunchtime, nothing came close to the truth. I found his candor refreshing, but I knew he didn't tell me this for my pity.

"Well, if you get into trouble, he has a jail handy." I said with a smile.

The rest of the class went by in a blur. Although I pretended to be engrossed in the lesson for the rest of the time. I don't remember anything the teacher said.

After a few weeks, Edward started sitting at my table in the cafeteria. Our relationship started slowly. It was not love at first sight, more like lust at first sight. We smiled at each other a lot. We traded quips. Everything we did, added to the attraction I felt growing. I liked him—his easy, friendly mannerisms and his sense of humor. He was mischievous, but not in a mean way. It was all in fun.

As the semister progressed, the chemistry between us grew. I enjoyed spending time with him; with our group of friends, but especially our alone time. We talked about everything. We were kindred spirits. It was only natural when our physical relationship developed also.

Kissing turned into making out and finally we decided to have sex on the night of the junior prom.

Leading up to it, I spent hours on the internet, trying to get all the information I would need to make it through the night without too much pain. I had Edward buy condoms and KY jelly. I became obsessed about getting everything right. I started stretching and breathing exercises, because I heard that if you were relaxed and felt comfortable with your body, it would be easier.

We went as far as his hands in my panties, while I rubbed his erection through his pants. After those encounters, he'd rush off to the bathroom. I knew what he was doing, but I never brought it up.

Then we progressed to touching each other with our shirts off. I liked the feel of his hands and lips on my breast, and the more we practice, the better he got at making me writhe and moan.

Then we started experimenting with oral sex. The first time I felt his tongue sliding over my pussy, I cried out in shock. I didn't expect it to feel so good. He slipped it between the folds and touched my clit and my pleasure spiked. I wanted him to continue, but he went back to licking my lips and playing with my folds.

After a few times, I used my finger to rub around my clit and gently urged him to do the same with his tongue. He became very cocky when he realized he could drive me crazy that way. When he added his fingers, my pleasure increased a hundred fold.

Not wanting to be selfish, I read up on blow jobs and did some experimenting of my own.

One night, I took him by surprise when I knelt in front of him and reached to unbutton his jeans.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, but by the gleam in his eyes, I knew he wanted it.

"Yes, I like when you do it to me, so I want to try."

He helped me unzip his jeans, then leaned back. I could feel his eyes on me, but I wasn't about to chicken out. I wrapped my hand around his cock before pulling it out. One of my fingernails accidentally scratched him and he winced.

I looked up. "Sorry." I mouthed, determining to be more careful.

I took it out completely, and rubbed my hands around it. Marveling as it got harder. When I felt brave enough, I licked it. I felt it twitch, so I knew I was doing something right. I licked it some more, then I looked at the head. It was darker that the rest of him, as if all the blood was centered there. I licked around it and stuck my tongue in the little slit before moving back to licking up and down the sides.

I knew I was supposed to put it in my mouth, so I did just that. Following the instructions on the internet, I swirled my tongue around the head a few times before taking a little more into my mouth. I did this until I tasted his pre cum. I didn't want him to come in my mouth, so I took it out and continued to lick all over it. Soon, his breathing started getting ragged. When I peeked at him, his eyes were closed and his face was flushed.

Now I knew why he was so cocky. It was a powerful feeling to watch someone come underdone, knowing you were the one doing it to them. After a while he lifted my head and took his cock in his hand. I watched as he pumped a few time, and like a volcano, he erupted. A few streams of semen shot out and landed on his chest. He took off his t-shirt and cleaned up the mess. We grinned at each other.

After that, we got bolder. We also got better. We kept getting closer and closer to the point of no return. Not surprisingly, we never made it to prom night.

One Saturday while his father was out fishing, we were on his bed watching TV. I took the control and switched the channel to what he called a girly show. He started tickling me to loosen my grip on the control. Tickling turned to caressing. Soon we were both breathing hard, and I found myself on my back under him.

He leaned in to kiss me. We'd become great at kissing but this kissing was more intense. His hands ran up and down my arm, groped at my breast, ran over my hips, the curve of my ass, all the way down to my knee and back.

My hands were under his shirt, roaming over his back, and I wrapped my legs around his thighs to pull him closer. I felt his erection, but instead of being scared, I wanted him to continue, and apparently he felt the same way. My shirt was the first to go. Before he undid my jeans, he looked at me, silently asking permission. I nodded.

I smiled as he fumbled in his haste to get me out of my jeans and panties, then he stripped off his jeans and underwear. I watched as he pulled open a drawer and came out with a foil pack. My heart beat faster as I watched him put it on. He came to the bed with the KY jelly which he squirted on his hands and rubbed on the condom, I was hoping the lubricant would make this easier. He rubbed a little on me before he positioned himself between my legs; nudging the head of his cock between my lips. I knew he was trying to be gentle, but all too soon, he was pushing into me. I opened my legs wider, trying to relax more. It was a bit painful, but not as bad as I expected.

My heart was pounding.

He was grunting.

When he was inside me fully, he started moving erratically. I played with my nipples, to increase the pleasure hoping the stimulation would make it more enjoyable. After the first uncomfortable feeling of him entering me, then the slight pain on him pushing pass my barrier, it felt nice. All too soon, he was pulling out. Part of me wanted it to continue to see if it would feel better, but another part of me was glad it was over.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes."

I knew it was not his fault I didn't have an orgasm. I was looking forward to doing it again, because it's supposed to get better.

After that day, like the horny teenager he was, he wanted to do it all the time, and like everything else, we got better. We even started doing other positions.

It was not all smooth sailing, but we worked through our problems. We were in high school, most of the kids didn't know what they wanted in a relationship. Some of them didn't want to have a relationship, it was all about having a good time. They thought variety was the spice of life. When our relationship became sexual, I didn't want to sleep around, so I told him if he wanted to be with me, I expected him to do the same. As it turned out, under the bad boy image he tried to portray, he was very traditional and conservative in his values. Plus, in health class, they taught us about STDs and of course just because we were teenagers, it didn't mean we couldn't get AIDS.

There were things we didn't agree on, which led to heated agreements. Sometimes we spent days being angry, giving each other the silent treatment, but eventually we'd call a truce and compromise. It was all worth it in the end.

Things progressed so well between us, we decided to go to the same college, to continue our relationship, and it was not just the sex, we had grown closer emotionally too.


	9. Dirty Dancing

**PTB – Homework assignment – Lesson # 8**

Homework: This may be different than what you're used to, but light on the sex this week. No sealing the deal, no rounding home, no penetration (not completely, anyway.) Give us your best Unresolved Sexual Tension. Choose one of the pointers YellowGlue and I gave you and write a one shot where chemistry and physical attraction win. Make us want it. Make us pull our hair out. Make our cheeks warm and girl parts tingle. Tease us! Frustrate us! You can do it.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The song and movie belongs to the respective artists and studios. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Edward and Bella planned to do one of the dances from the movie Dirty Dancing at our wedding. After a week of frustration, she wanted to give up, but he insisted it wasn't that hard. He decided on a new approach.

* * *

**Title: **Dirty Dancing

"It's not just the steps, Bella," Edward said again.

He turned to his siblings, "Hey guys, would you mind going for a quick hunt. I want to try something."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You have half an hour. Then we would be back." Alice added.

The others just smile as they left the house. His family knew I was still getting used to not having any privacy, because of their enhanced vampire senses, so they try to be accommodating.

I had no idea what he planned, but if he had to clear the house, then I was in for a threat. Thank God, Esme and Carlisle were out of town, so I didn't have to worry about throwing them out of their own house.

He clicked the remote to switch tracks, threw it on the couch, and moved behind me.

The opening chords to _Everett Jace - __I wanna do bad things __with__ you_ started.

"You have to feel the music." He stepped closer to me.

"Let yourself go."

His hands moved to my hips, fingers splayed, palms holding me firmly. He moved in closer. His body pressed against my back, and with my heels, and the way he was positioned behind me, my ass was nestled against his groin.

"It's just you and me." He brushed his hands over my shoulders, and down my arms.

"Think of us making love. The moves are very similar." Those words awakened the sex kitten in me.

"Close your eyes, and let me lead you." I closed my eyes. He was speaking in slow measured tones. His voice was almost hypnotic. It was impossible to do anything but what he demanded of me. I took a few deep cleansing breaths. I wiggled my ass a little, while shaking out the tension in my arms and shoulders.

"Bend your knees a little." I did just that.

"Remember, think of us making love, we have to recreate that sensual feeling." He whispered in my ear, his cold breath sent shivers through me, and the images of us in bed came to mind. I felt the air around us become charged.

I did as he advised, and I listened to the beat of the music. The voice of the singer, and the feel of Edward's body seduced me into creating that sensual mood he mentioned.

"Good, follow my lead, do what comes naturally." He whispered again before kissing behind my ear.

_What came naturally was the need to be under him with my legs on his shoulder with him pumped into me over and over again. _

Using his hands to guide me, he started moving slowly; grinding his hips into mine. By the third rotation, I'd picked up the rhythm. Our bodies moved as one. Like he said, it was similar to having sex.

When he was confident I had the moves down, his hands crawled up my body; travelling from my hips, to my waist, and over my stomach. His touch left a heightened sense of arousal in its wake. My nipples hardened, anticipating his touch, but his hands never traveled that far. Instead, they skimmed over my ribs and went back down.

All the way down to my upper thighs before taking up residence on my hips again. He did this a few times and each time I held my breath as his hands came up my body, getting all tingly and excited. He gave me just enough stimulation to create that heightened state.

I knew why he didn't touch my breasts. It would have been too much stimulation for me. Having his hands on my breasts was like giving kryptonite to superman. It would have been the end of the dance. Of course, when we do this in public he wouldn't have his hands all over me, so it shouldn't be too bad.

He was right. This was more like making love than dancing; the way our bodies were pressed tightly together, and the way our hips gyrated in perfectly synchronized movements. I put my hands up to his neck, and he ran his fingertips from my wrist, along my arm, down my side to my waist. Fire raged in my veins.

The tingly feeling between my legs became a throb, and that throbbing resonated deep in the pit of my stomach. I wanted to move to face him, but he anticipated my move.

"Later." That sultry promise was enough to make me moan.

A few times he bent our bodies forward. Our bodies molded together, not even air could pass through. That position was like having sex from behind. My thin, skin tight yoga pants offered no protection from the feel of erection, rubbing into me. My imagination was going wild. All he had to do was pull down my pants a little, unzip his pants, and in less than a minute, he would be buried deep inside me.

"Open your legs a little more and move with me." He purred, and demonstrated what he wanted by putting his knees behind mine and lowering our bodies to the floor a little more. With his hands on my inner thighs, he held the position, our hips moving in circles, then we went down a little lower before slowly moving back up. Our bodies moving like a cork screw. With each circle of my hips, I felt the pressure in my core. He did this a few more times. This was like foreplay. I felt sensuous, sexy, and sinful. No wonder it was called dirty dancing. I wanted beg him to take me against the wall, or on the floor – anywhere, as long as he relieved that aching feeling inside me.

"Open your eyes; I think you've got it now." Then he spun me around so we were facing each other. I immediately fused my lips to his – getting drunk on his intoxicating taste. Shamelessly rubbing myself against him.

He positioned us so we both had a leg between the others. His erection which had grown harder throughout the dance was now pressed against my leg, while his leg was almost rubbing against my crotch. When we did the dips, my crotch rubbed against his leg and he placed kisses on my neck, or my exposed shoulders. By the way his eyes darkened, I knew he was as aroused as I was.

The song was on repeat, so over and over I heard "_I don't know what you've done to me, but I know this much is true: I wanna do bad things with you."_ I yearned to feel his naked body against mine, doing all the things the singer was insinuating. I was putty in his hands. My body was totally attuned to his. I felt like an extension of him. Each circling of our hips, increased my desire.

I should have been embarrassed at the way my body responded to his slightest touch, but this was the mood he wanted to create, and those feelings made me move with abandon. I wrapped my hands around his neck, squishing my breasts against his chest. Even through our tops, I could feel the cold making my nipples harder. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought of my naked chest against his. His cock kept grinding against my ass as our hips swayed and circled. My core was on fire. The flood gates opened in me. I wanted him desperately. Now I knew how the girl felt in the movie. How could you not end up in bed after this? If he didn't have so much self control, I'm sure I'd be against a wall with him buried inside me by now.

_I didn't know how much longer I could continue like this before I suggested abandoning the dance in favor of making love. _

He combined both positions, going through a few more repeats of the song. His hands were never still. Up and down my body. Over and under my top. By the time we stopped dancing, my heart was palpitating, and I felt like we'd had hours of foreplay. I was ready for more. More than just grinding my hips against his, or rubbing myself against his legs.

"Edward, I want you."

"Sweetheart, the others would be back soon. We have to wait."

_Was he crazy, I would never survive the rest of the day in this condition. _

I kissed him again. Showing him how much I needed him. He kissed me back; he was just as hungry to take this to the next level as I was. My hands pulled at his shirt, making quick work of his buttons, eager to feel his skin without barriers. He pulled my top off, and his hands moved over me, just as desperate for that extra connection of skin against skin.

In the blink of an eye, we were laying on the couch. I buried my hands in his hair as our kissing continued, and hooked my legs around his thighs, pulling him closer.

As our kissing became more intense, my hands left his hair, moving to his shoulders and back – enjoying the buzz I got when we were together like that. He pulled my top off to fondle and massage my breasts - rubbing his palms against my hardened nipples. He licked my nipples, then started suckling on one – then the other. Long hard pulls that went from his mouth to the knot in my stomach. I almost lost my mind.

I moaned loudly, uncontrollably.

Each move made me yearn for him more. He made me feel like the most desirous woman alive, as if his whole world revolved around bringing me sexual gratification.

In the back of my mind, I knew we should hurry up because our alone time was limited, then I reasoned that Edward would know when they were close, so we should be all right.

I was making incoherent noises. My entire being centered on the feel of his fingers inside me. I bucked my hips into his hand, trying to get to that magical plane of orgasmic pleasure.

My heart was on a rampage again. Even if his family were a hundred miles away, I'm sure they'd hear it.

"Edward, I need you now. I can't wait." His hand went into my pants, and he slipped his fingers under the elastic of my panties. He rubbed my clit, then slipped his fingers between my lips wiggling them around.

I decided to pull out the big guns.

I took his face in my hands, "please." I begged. "I need to feel you inside me."

I'm not against using what little advantage I had over him.

I squeezed my muscles around his fingers.

He growled.

I ran my fingernails down his spine.

He groaned.

I sat up and we undressed hurriedly. I sat on the edge of the couch and he positioned himself between my legs. His cock was at my entrance. He was about to slide home.

Then he stopped.

_What the fuck._

One minute I was anticipating the feel him inside, pushing me over the edge. The next I felt like someone had thrown cold water in my face.

I'm sure I looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

He pointed at the door and mouthed Emmett.

I was still dazed.

Even as he dressed me in warped speed and made himself decent, my mind refused to get back to the present.

"Emmett, I know you're out there. You know you can't sneak up on me."

After he said that, I put the pieces together.

Emmett must have come back faster than the others hoping to catch us in a compromising position.

_I'm going to kill that cock blocking bastard. _

Edward must have thought he could seal the deal before Emmett actually barged in or maybe he thought Emmett would be a gentleman and wait outside until we were finished. As much as I wanted that orgasm, I would have hated for Emmett to see me in such an intimate position.

"Sorry about my retarded brother." He said, and kissed the tip of my nose.

I marched to the door, wrenched it open and looked at the goofy expression he was sporting. Before he opened his mouth, I yelled.

"I can't wait till my transformation, so I could kick the shit out of you." Then I slammed the door in his astonished face. I heard Edward laughing, and wondered if it was something Emmett was thinking, or was it my _angry kitten attitude_ as he called my rage, that was amusing him. Whatever it was, I didn't care. We had unfinished business. This time, would be in his room behind a locked door.

* * *

A/N: _Everett Jace - __I wanna do bad things __with__ you_ is on Youtube


	10. A Night to Remember

**PTB – Homework assignment – Lesson # 9**

Homework: Write a scene between two people in an established relationship. The scene should be driven by the dialogue – make the dialogue believable and necessary. We should have an understanding of who your characters are through this scene.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Summary: The group from Forks High, including the Cullens and Bella decided to have a night out by going to a club. Will dirty talking Edward cut Bella's night short?

* * *

**Title: A night to remember**

**BPOV**

I was walking from the bathroom back to our booth when the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, not because I was scared, it was my body's natural response to Edward's proximity. I always know when he was close.

He pressed himself against my back, "I don't know how much longer I could wait to get you alone, before I kidnap you and take you outside for a little fun." He whispered. His cold breath and his words sent a shiver down my spine.

I looked around the room pretending that his words did not start my body to quake. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Dancing or talking. Noone was paying attention to us yet.

"What do you plan to do when you get me alone?" I asked, playing along with him.

His voice became low and husky, "I'll undress you slowly and run my fingers all over that hot, sexy body. Touch your breasts until your nipples are hard as rocks before I suck them into my mouth. Making you ache with longing as I suckle one after the other."

He put his arms around my waist, just under my breasts, pulling me into his erection, tempting me. I licked my suddenly dry lips and swallowed, trying to find my voice.

I pretended to yawn, "I'm too tired for sex tonight. It's been a long day." I tried for nonchalance, but the squeaky sound of my voice gave me away.

"You don't need energy, all you have to do is lay in my bed. I'll do all the work. I'll lick my way down your body, spread your legs wide and bury my face between them. Then I'll lick and suck your lips, while flicking your clit until I drive you wild. I'll have you moaning, screaming and begging for an orgasm. Only then, will I graze your clit with my teeth, to push you over the edge—making you come again and again. When you think that's it, I'll bury myself inside you hot body, savoring your heat, as I take you to new heights. By then, the sound of your blood rushing through your veins, the sight of your heart pumping faster and faster, the smell of your arousal and your taste will keep me on the brink of the man you love, and the monster you love to tempt—it will be a long night of pleasure for both of us as I try to reign in the monster."

His voice and erotic imagery of his promises sent shivers of lust through me because I knew he could do everything he detailed. My breath hitched. My knees became weak. I leaned against him for support. I hope dating an eternally horny seventeen year old vampire will not be the death of me. I took a few deep breaths to control myself.

To take my mind off my aroused state, I tried for levity, else I would have had to drag him into the bathroom for a quickie.

"My own Jekyll and Hyde energizer bunny."

"Who do you want in your bed tonight, Jekyll or Hyde or both?"

"Oh God." I bit my lip hard, trying to stifle the moan that was threatening to escape. I'm sure the music was loud enough to drown the sound, but I wasn't taking any chances.

We didn't have time to continue our conversation, because Mike came over to ask for a dance. I felt Edward stiffen behind me, but I ignored him and moved to the dance floor on shaky legs.

After the wedding, Edward and I would be on our honeymoon, then we'd go straight to college. The gang would be spread out all over the country, so we decided to have one last hoorah, plus I needed a break from wedding plans. Alice wanted to throw one of her famous parties, but we thought it was best to come to a club. In a crowd, Edward and his siblings could merge better, and not stand out the way they would in a room with a few humans. We didn't want any uneasy feelings or weird reactions to them tonight—nothing that would raise suspicions if anything "happened" to me while I was away. I promised Edward I'd try college, but who knew what would happen, to make the transformation sooner than we planned.

For the remainder of the night, I studiously avoided Edward as I danced with our friends—guys and girls alike. Edward, Emmett and Jasper also danced with the girls, making them giddy with pleasure. Although I refused to be too close to him, I felt a sense of anticipation as I looked forward to the end of the night. Finally, around two, our friends started saying goodnight.

"We're going hunting before we go home, and Esme is at the hospital visiting Carlisle while he works the night shift." Rosalie said, in her not so subtle way of letting me know the house would be empty tonight.

Before I could say anything, she ghosted to her car and drove away, tires screeching like an Indy 500 driver, with Alice's car on her tail.

Edward laughed at the look on my face, "don't worry about it, you'll get used to it soon." I didn't think that would ever happen, but I guess after living together closely for over a hundred years, they took the whole no privacy thing for granted, or maybe because they were vampires, they had fewer inhibitions; only time will tell if I'd adopt their nonchalance.

* * *

True to his word, he slowly undressed me, caressing and kissing me, until my emotions were whipped into a frenzy. Only then, did he stop to remove his clothes. He stood next to the bed naked. His erection high and proud. I reached out to him, I wanted to taste him, and I knew if he had his way and did all the things he described, I wouldn't get a chance tonight, but he wasn't having it.

"Sweetheart, just lie back and let me make you feel good."

"I want to make you feel good too." I tried a sexy pout.

"As much as I'd love to feel your hot hands on me and watch as you take me in that wet, hot mouth, tonight is all about you." I frowned and was about to protest.

"I promise, tomorrow, you could do whatever you want to me." He said with his crooked, seductive smile.

"You promise."

"Yes."

Only then, did I relax into the bed; opening myself to him like an offering. His nostrils flared and his eyes darken. Those signs of his body's reaction to me made me even more aroused. He started off by kissing and nibbling my neck. The aching, throbbing feeling inside me increased, but that was just a tip of the iceburg. The sensations intensified as he licked my hardened nipples, before suckling on them as though trying to get nourishment from me.

I was groaning uncontrollably, and my back arched as pleasure pulsed through me, desperate to feel his hands and mouth all over me, anticipating his tongue and fingers inside me.

"Easy baby, we have all night." He said in that husky voice that make me tingle all over. I groaned and wiggled under him, trying to get him where I wanted him most.

His breath quickened the further down my body he went. The slight chill of the air leaving his nostrils added to the sweet sensations he was creating; causing my need for him to spike even more. I loved this human trait, it showed how effected he was by our lovemaking, and although he could stop breathing at any time, he once told me his sense of smell added to the pleasure. Only if my scent got to be too much, would he stop breathing and rely on his other senses.

When he started licking and sucking my swollen lips, my bones turned to jelly. The growls he emitted, along with the mewling sounds I was making filled the room—acting as a soundtrack, pushing me higher and higher. I felt my stomach clench as my muscles tightened signaling my orgasm.

He did all the things he promised earlier and more; describing all his moves in explicit details just like he did at the club. After bringing me to orgasm with his mouth and fingers, I watched as he slid the head of his cock between my lips, and pushed it in as far as he could go, then without breaking our connection, he positioned himself so I was on his lap. His arms went around my back as he leaned in to kiss me and we started to rock back and forth together.

"I love this position."I said, once we settled into our rhythm.

"I know. I love it too. I love the intimacy of having you so close to me and not having to worry about squishing you."

"I like touching you, kissing you and feeling your arms around me while we slowly build to our orgasms, with your heady scent enveloping me."

We kissed, touched and rocked together, while looking into each other's eyes. Sometimes he increased the pace to maximize our pleasure, then brought us back down to prolonging the erotic feelings. Sometimes he'd grind into me. I followed his lead—matching my moves to his.

"I love you." He said between kisses.

My heart was full of my love for him. "I love you more." I caressed his face, communicating my love not only with my words, but with my touch and my eyes.

When the feelings were almost overwhelming, I rested my head on his shoulders and wrapped my arms around him—mashing our chests together—revelling in his scent. Sensing how close I was, one hand moved to my hip, holding me in place as he increased his pace, while the other went between us, finding my clit. His fingers stroked me while he pushed up into me deeper and faster bringing me higher and higher until I exploded around him. A few more thrusts and he was joining me with his own release.

He lifted my head to kiss me.

We stayed like that for a while, touching and kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other before he lifted me off his lap and snuggled with me under the covers. This has been another perfect culmination to a perfect night, as he said, a night to remember. I have so many of them but each one is just as precious and will always have a special place in my heart.


End file.
